The Lady of the Shooting Stars
by Ice of Green
Summary: A bio of the overseer of the cosmos. The lady is the mother of Lumas. She will love them no matter if they turn into a power star, a planet, a galaxy, or even if they burn out of light.


_**I don't own Super Mario, or Super Mario Galaxy, or any of those GREAT games.**_

* * *

A little girl with cerulean eyes and strawberry-blonde hair walked down the streets of Lumino Town to her house with her mother. Her mother had a similar appearance to the girl, but she was twenty years older than her daughter.

The girl and her mother went to the market to buy food for the family. The girl's father and brother loved to eat. There were like bottomless pits, they had terrible manners and were always hungry.

At dinner, the family had spaghetti and meatballs, it was the father's favorite. He kept on asking for more and more, the girl thought her father would explode. Her new baby sister, Alexa, had sauce all around her mouth.

After dinner, the girl and her brother, Randy were getting ready for bed. They shared a small room with red and blue wallpaper and white carpeting. In their room was a desk with books about astronomy and cosmology, a television set, a video game console with several video games neatly stacked. Randy owned most of the video games. The only one the girl played was Super Comet Galaxy. It was a space-adventure game that the girl completed about seven times. She loved astronomy and cosmology. Her brother it and obsession, but she didn't believe him.

The girl brushed her teeth, put her stuffed bunny on her bed, and got into her icy blue nightgown. She slipped into the top bunk of the bed. She slept on the top bunk because she liked the skylight in her bedroom. In the day she could relax in the sunlight, and listen to her brother sing in his nap, and at night, she could admire the stars and moon. Usually her infant sister would wake her up by crying. But that night something else woke her up; the sounds of a spaceship, and the residents were all talking in confusion. The girl, her family, and her stuffed rabbit went to see what all the commotion was about. The saw a tall and thin figure with a white cloak and black boots and slacks. (Which were partially seen.)

The figure was hovering ominously above the porcelain fountain. He had a dark purple aura around him. He started to talk in a low, deep, and scruffy voice. "Greetings good people. I am your new ruler elected by citizens of this planet including your representative. As your new ruler, I own you, and you will become my personal servants." declared the alleged ruler.

Everyone was very confused.

"No!" squeaked a small, little voice. Everyone gasped and looked at her direction.

"Sis," whispered Randy, "What are you doing?"

The so-called ruler descended to the cobble stone street.

"Excuse me, little one?" said the 'ruler' as he examined the girl, "You're a tiny little person. You'll be great for cleaning the tight spots of my palace." He bent over to engage in a close fight of words.

"How do we know you're not just some fake?" said the girl ignoring his last statement, "For all we know, you could've talked the other ruler out of her job." She was speaking very boldly. The girl was inches away from the ruler's face, but all she could see was darkness.

"Did you just cross me?"

"Maybe," The girl had a rebellious smirk on her pale face.

He bent back up, and yelled, "You all have ruined you chance for happiness!" His eyes glowed purple as he ripped of his white cloak that hid his true figure very well. He was big and bulky with a green shell, white spikes, a red spike of hair atop his head, golden reptilian skin and fangs about as sharp as his claws. "You shall feel the wrath of King Bowser Koopa!"

He stomped around the plaza which caused the ground to crack open, punched the houses off of their foundations, burned the statue of the town founder, and created a shockwave to knock people back, and destroy the town. The girl fell back on a piece of land floating away. She was barely conscious and all her strength went into clutching her stuffed rabbit. Her mother cried out her name, but to the girl it was just a blur to the ears.

She was in space...

She was alone...

Her name was...

Rosalina.


End file.
